Conventional screens are manufactured according to a “coat-after-converting” process. That is, roll stock is converted to full-size by joining vertical strips, one meter or more in width, after which and when appropriate an optically functional coating is applied. In a cinema environment and many home theatre installations, sound systems are often mounted behind the screen, requiring periodic perforations for high frequency transmission. In order to preserve the quality of sound, the screen should have sufficient acoustic transmission that moderate equalization yields an acceptable frequency response.